p53 is a tumor suppresser protein that plays a central role in protection against development of cancer. It guards cellular integrity and prevents the propagation of permanently damaged clones of cells by the induction of growth arrest or apoptosis. At the molecular level, p53 is a transcription factor that can activate a panel of genes implicated in the regulation of cell cycle and apoptosis. p53 is a potent cell cycle inhibitor which is tightly regulated by MDM2 at the cellular level. MDM2 and p53 form a feedback control loop. MDM2 can bind p53 and inhibit its ability to transactivate p53-regulated genes. In addition, MDM2 mediates the ubiquitin-dependent degradation of p53. p53 can activate the expression of the MDM2 gene, thus raising the cellular level of MDM2 protein. This feedback control loop insures that both MDM2 and p53 are kept at a low level in normal proliferating cells. MDM2 is also a cofactor for E2F, which plays a central role in cell cycle regulation.
The ratio of MDM2 to p53 (E2F) is dysregulated in many cancers. Frequently occurring molecular defects in the p16INK4/p19ARF locus, for instance, have been shown to affect MDM2 protein degradation. Inhibition of MDM2-p53 interaction in tumor cells with wild-type p53 should lead to accumulation of p53, cell cycle arrest and/or apoptosis. MDM2 antagonists, therefore, can offer a novel approach to cancer therapy as single agents or in combination with a broad spectrum of other antitumor therapies. The feasibility of this strategy has been shown by the use of different macromolecular tools for inhibition of MDM2-p53 interaction (e.g. antibodies, antisense oligonucleotides, peptides). MDM2 also binds E2F through a conserved binding region as p53 and activates E2F-dependent transcription of cyclin A, suggesting that MDM2 antagonists might have effects in p53 mutant cells.
A series of spiroindolinone as antagonists of MDM2 has previously been disclosed in J. Am. Chem. Soc., 2005, 127, 10130 and also in US-2007-0213341-A1 published Sep. 13, 2007.
The present invention provides spiroindolinone derivatives which are small molecule inhibitors of the MDM2-p53 interaction. In cell-free and cell-based assays, compounds of the present invention are shown to inhibit the interaction of MDM2 protein with a p53-like peptide. In cell-based assays, these compounds demonstrate mechanistic activity. Incubation of cancer cells with wild-type p53 leads to accumulation of p53 protein, induction of p53-regulated p21 gene, and cell cycle arrest in G1 and G2 phase, resulting in potent antiproliferative activity against wild-type p53 cells in vitro. In contrast, these activities were not observed in cancer cells with mutant p53 at comparable compound concentrations. Therefore, the activity of MDM2 antagonists is likely linked to its mechanism of action. These compounds can be potent and selective anticancer agents.